


Eat Your Heart Out

by Chowstir



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Modification, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Lactation, Masturbation, Monsters, Other, Parasites, Pseudo Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Slime, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowstir/pseuds/Chowstir
Summary: Kokoro goes home after a tough night of monster fighting with Undine, but unwittingly carries a weakened monster all the way to her bed. Left vulnerable, Kokoro becomes the unknowing host to a Parasite monster.
Relationships: Kokoro | Heartful Punch/Original Non-Human Character(s), Kokoro | Heartful Punch/Undine Wells | Alchemical Water
Kudos: 6





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Made with the help of GeroGyaru, make sure you check out some of their works! Their editing and proofreading was invaluable in the making of this.
> 
> This work is meant for readers age 18 and older. If you are not 18, or if you think you would be uncomfortable with any of the tags, this isn't the fic for you.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Undine and Kokoro stand on a City rooftop. It’s the end of the night, both already tired from earlier battles. There is a large slime monster below, green with black streaks swirling inside it. It moves slowly through the street, eventually congealing and gyrating up against a window, trying to wear down the barrier. Both girls look at each other, faces already dropping with the knowledge they can’t just leave and let someone else take care of this thing.

Undine breaks the silence first.

“It’s kinda weird huh? Usually the monsters are more interesting. This is just a blob, er...” Undine realized she was tripping over her words and tapped her cheek to wake up. “I mean, a blob, or a jelly thing.”

Kokoro snorts. “It’s like... Blobber, right? Because it's a blob trying to rob that house.”

“Hey! That isn't what I meant!”

“You said it though.”

Undine huffed, trying to change the topic away from Kokoro’s teasing. “How do you want to go about this?”

Kokoro stops to analyze the situation. She knows her powers aren't much use against gelatinous monsters, but Undine isn't good against larger monsters either.

“It’s really dense while it’s pressed up against the window,” Kokoro finally says. “I think I can splatter it if you distract it. If it does anything we can’t handle, we can run and call for backup.”

Undine nods, summoning a wave of water to ride down to the street. Kokoro jumps across the rooftops to position herself above the slime. It notices Undine, and immediately shifts its attack. It extends its menacing tendrils, but Undine counters with her own water tendrils. Undine looks up and shouts to her friend.

“I have it pinned! Now!”

  
Heartful Punch stands over her, looking down at the two from two stories above.   
“Coming down!”

She steps off the roof, plummeting down and winding back her hand. The slime notices too late, as she plunges her fist straight at it, sending a beam of pink magical energy into its center. The monster explodes spectacularly, sending clumps of green and black goop all over the street. Undine manages to block it with a shield of water, but Kokoro ends up splattered in it from head to toe. She wipes off her face with her sleeve and sheepishly looks at her partner.

Undine cheers. “Good job HP! You were amazing!”

Kokoro stands back up, blushing a little bit. “Haha yeah…” 

They both take a moment to catch their breath. Kokoro speaks up again:

“Hard night huh? We were working the whole time.”

Undine looks around. “At least this last thing the…Blobber… wasn't that hard.”

As if a response to this, the goo begins to gather itself together again. It pools into several dozen much smaller groups of slime, which go after the two girls.

Kokoro shoots Undine a glare.

“You had to jinx it!”

“Sorry!!!”

Kokoro, despite her teasing, finds the smaller blobs to be much more manageable. She can just stomp on them, discovering they make a satisfying squishy sound when they explode. What she finds less satisfying is how the Blobber goo gets all over her legs and clothes, leaving a gross and moist residue. Undine is faring better, using ranged attacks to more safely take them down. 

The process is more annoying than it is challenging, but eventually the Blobbers stop reforming. The girls are exhausted, breathing heavily and sweating bullets. Kokoro is drenched in goo, her clothes and hair saturated with monster slime. Undine sits down against the wall that the slime was trying to break down. 

“Y-you want me to try to clean you up?” Undine asked.

Kokoro raises her arms into the air and gets into a wide stance, nonverbally showing that she is ready for Undine. Undine pours water over her head, washing away most of the goop. 

“Thanks, but I think it will take more than that to get all the gunk out. It got into places I didn't even know existed...” Kokoro mutters.

“Heh… Come on, let's get you back home so you can shower then,” Undine says. “I can barely walk.”

The two manage to hold themselves together enough to start heading back to Kokoro’s dorm as the end of night announcement goes off. Undine watches as Kokoro detransforms and waves goodbye before heading inside.

After her nightly scolding by Suzy, Kokoro comes home to Kicks greeting her at the door with a hiss.

“Hey, what’s your problem? Do you have… fleas, or something?”

Kicks jumps up onto the counter, hissing again.

“Well, I’m tired and you need to lose some weight. I’m not feeding you early tonight.”

Kicks only hisses again. HP grumbles, getting ready to shower by stripping off her clothes and tossing them onto the floor. She sits down on the bed to tug her shoes off, then falls back onto it. Her eyes heavy, she takes a few seconds to rest. The few seconds turn into a few minutes as the call of the bed becomes more appealing than the call of the shower. Undine washed her off anyway she figures, as she crawls under the covers and drifts off to sleep.

~*~

The Blobber is not doing so well. Its power is completely drained, and it can’t hope to get back outside, much less fight. In the commotion, its last living part landed on its enemy’s chest, and it barely managed to squeeze into her cleavage during the blue haired one’s torrent of water. Now it sits nestled in the pink haired Magical Girl’s soft breasts, and despite the fact that she’s asleep and vulnerable, it can’t even muster the power to give her a weak contact wound. It knows it desperately needs some way to replenish its power and survive the barrier refreshing, but there isn't anything nearby that it can use. Nothing nearby, unless…

The Blobber knows it only has one option. It’s extremely risky, but it’s a way to remain undetected as it regrows. A way to hide from the morning monster purge. It needs access to the girl’s magic, and it has just enough energy to get there. The Blobber shuffles between the girl’s breasts, causing her to slightly shift in her sleep. After stopping to make sure she wouldn't wake up, it glides down her rigid stomach. It can feel the spot it needs to be underneath her skin, but ironically the monster needs to get there without hurting the girl. It keeps going south until it arrives at an entry point. Knowing it’s going to be sensitive, it hesitates. The girl’s legs are spread open under the sheets giving it the opportunity to enter, but it must get in without the girl knowing that it’s still alive. 

It thinks about how the girl could barely walk back, how she collapsed onto the bed, and how she gave up on the shower blue one urged her to take in favor of sleeping a few minutes earlier. Realizing that she is probably too tired to wake up, it slips inside her, squeezing through the fleshy walls. It can feel her shift as its body rubs against the girl’s insides, but true to the slime’s predictions she does not wake. Coming to the cervix, the miniaturized monster pushes itself through and emerges on the other end. 

The blob feels like it’s made it. It’s in a warm, damp environment. It knows it’s safe here. To top it all off, there is a steady supply of magic it can leach off of and regrow itself while hiding deep inside the girl who defeated it. 

However, the blob can't just take it freely. Her magic rejects it, the magical girl’s energy refusing to aid the obvious intruder. Trying to find a way past this roadblock, the blob notices that it has company. A single independent body cell is occupying the girl’s womb as well: an egg. The girl is ovulating, which means that the blob can use her egg to infiltrate her system and trick her body into thinking she is pregnant. It can go as far as to trick it into giving the blob what it wants with no resistance. It sets its sights on the egg, enveloping it and beginning the assimilation process to implant itself into the developing girl’s womb. It takes the role Kokoro took in her own mother’s womb, siphoning magic for itself. Thus it fills the role of a regular fertilized egg, taking nutrients from its mother. Its plan is a success, unbeknownst to its slumbering host.

  
~*~

Kokoro wakes up, still nearly as tired as last night. She sits up with a stretch and a yawn, the comforter slipping off of her still nude body. She groggily tosses her sheets off and fumbles out of bed, standing up with a back-popping stretch.

“Ugh. Didn't sleep too well last night, Kicks. I guess now I gotta give you that food now, huh,” Kokoro says, looking at her impatient cat.

She fills Kick’s bowl, deciding to eat before taking a shower and getting dressed. She whips herself up a quick breakfast of her own brand of cereal - she would never admit she enjoyed using her own products - before sitting down to eat it. She eats quickly, and finds herself still hungry even after finishing up the milk out of the bowl.

“Remember your diet HP, wait for lunch and you can get your protein...” she sighs to herself.

She finally jumps into the shower to finish washing herself, unaware that it’s too late to ever be clean again. She puts a finger to one of the pieces of goo still clinging to her skin and then pulls away, stretching a long line of the gross residue from her skin to her finger.

“Yugh! Gross.”

She rinses herself off, feeling a bit more awake from the hot water and watches the goo slide down the drain. Having to stomp it down the drain and hear it squish reminds her of last night’s fight. 

She rubs her partner’s own branded Oceans Kiss shampoo into her hair, massaging it with her fingers to pull out any leftover clumps of slime. Even though she knows Undine is embarrassed about the stuff, she likes to use it to feel a bit of Undine at home. She reaches out of the shower to grab a hairbrush for aid, using it to ensure that it is all combed out. After using some conditioner to keep it smooth, she moves on to her skin. 

She uses a bottle of body soap to lather herself up and down, making sure to rub it into every nook and cranny of her skin. She spreads the soap onto her bladed shoulders before sliding her hands down over her breasts and stomach. She squirts more into her hand to clean each of her arms, then tries to spread it as well as she can onto her back. Finally she rubs soap over her tight ass and powerful legs, gliding her hands over her body the way she wishes Undine would. She hesitates, and shakes her head. She shouldn’t think like that. 

Now completely covered in soap, Kokoro steps back under the showerhead and lets it run it all off. The soap clears, leaving only her glistening wet skin. The water flows in streams around the ridges in her powerful smashing muscles and naturally armored abs.

Somehow, the girl can’t help but still feel dirty. 

She frowns. “I guess I still have time.”

Kokoro takes lotion and her razor, sitting down on the floor. She gives herself a clean shave, first with her legs, then her arms, then the rest of her body. The razor glides softly over her skin, leaving only a smooth trail. She rinses herself off one last time to get the hair off, relaxing as she enjoys the steaming water.

Realizing she was about to doze off again, she snaps herself out of her trance. She hurries to wrap up, spreading the lotion over her pubic area. She moves the razor extremely cautiously to not risk any harm coming to her most delicate area, not knowing it had already been defiled by one of those horrible creatures the night before. After finishing her full body shave, she slides her fingers over her crotch, feeling its silky smooth surface. 

“Not bad for a tired wreck, HP,” she sighs.

After drying off with a pink towel, Kokoro gets dressed in her uniform. She straightens her hair, ties it back, and decides to apply a little makeup to hide the bags under her eyes. After all, she needs to at least look like she got a good night's rest. 

  
~*~

The rest of Kokoro’s day is a blur. The normally easy task of commuting to school saps her of any energy boost she got from the shower. She falls asleep in first period, leading to the teacher scolding her in front of the class. Her other classes aren't much better, as Kokoro can tell that she definitely absorbed none of the lectures, and maybe even failed a quiz or two. When she makes it to lunch, she meets up with Undine and her other friends. Vedika sits down with her first.

“HP, are you okay? You looked like you were struggling to stay awake,” Vedika says.

“I’m... um… tired, yeah.” HP responds, unable to keep the lethargic tone out of her voice.

Undine leans over to Vedika. “We had a bit of a rough night. Lots of monsters out.”

Bud smirks, looking at the two. “Monsters, huh? Yeah, sure, I’m sure that’s what was keeping you up.”

Undine leans away, flustered. “W-wait, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Kokoro zones out as Bud tries to get Undine to give up details about their relationship, not sure she cares about this stupid argument. She thinks Bud should mind her own business instead of butting into her love life. It isn’t until Harley grabs her shoulder that she even remembered where she was.

“Hey! You there?” Harley asks. “I uh… Sorry, I guess you really did get seriously wiped last night, huh?”

Kokoro shakes her head and replies “Wh- uh, yeah, sure..”

Everyone looks at each other, then at Kokoro. 

“Do you need to stay in tonight?” Vedika asks pensively.

Bud retorts before HP can respond. “Nnnnope. Not giving her the choice. She is staying home,” she says with her self-assured nod.

“Huh? Nonono I’m fine, I just got a bit hungrier today than normal, that’s all. Besides, who would watch Undine?” HP grasps for a reason why she needs to go out, but Undine shakes her head.

“I can stick close to other teams’ patrol routes tonight. You need the rest, Kokoro,” Undine says. “I can’t expect you to push yourself just for me.”

Kokoro swallows her pride. She could definitely use the extra rest, and she is pretty sure she wouldn't be able to fight that well anyway.

Kokoro slumps into her seat with an exaggerated groan and a wink. “...Fine, fine. I guess I would just be holding you back like this, huh? Okaaaayy, I’ll take the night off. You win.”

Undine grips her shoulders and gives her a peck on the cheek. She smiles and looks into her eyes. “Thanks Kokoro. You take care of yourself, okay?” 

Bud gasps, clearly enamored with this juicy scene.

Kokoro heads back to her dorm after school. She’s so used to being at the MGPTC until dark, then staying up to fight, so this is an unusual break in her routine. She wonders if this is what it will be like when she has to retire. She looks down at her feet. It’s a troubling thought, retirement. She wonders what she’ll do with herself after the fame fades. It’s not that she hasn’t thought about this before, just that since she started the MGPTC, she’s been able to stop thinking about it. 

She shakes her head. She still has at least a good year, maybe two before she has to worry about that. Nevertheless, she has to be true to her word and stay inside for the rest of the day. Stepping inside the lobby, she comes face to face with Suzy.

“H-Heartful punch? Aren't you like… twelve hours early??”

HP gives a weak chuckle. “I guess so. Even I need to take a day off every once in a while. Enjoy the early night while you can~”

Suzy doesn't even respond, flabbergasted at how out of character this is for Kokoro. She’s usually the first one out, and the last one back before she can finally leave her post.

HP heads up to her room, and sits down on her bed. She lets out a sigh and tosses off her shoes. Kicks peeks around the kitchen counter and hunches his back, then hisses at her again.

“Hey, stop being such a butt! What’s wrong with you today?”

Kicks scurries away, leaving Kokoro alone. She decides to drink another protein shake to try to get a headstart on her recovery, and chugs the whole thing in a few gulps. She’s surprised at how hungry she felt, though the meal replacement definitely satisfied her for now. She sits down at her desk, trying to buckle down and work on some mildly overdue homework. After a few minutes of trying to focus, she throws her hands in the air.

“GAH! I need a nap first. I can’t work while I’m this tired.”

HP sets an alarm to go off at ten, when the barrier goes up. She hopes that it’s light might be a good color to study to. She changes into her pajamas, and very quickly dozes off.

  
~*~

Kokoro’s gullible womb has been more than accommodating for the Blobber, which is now fully ingrained into the reproductive organ. She gives the monster all it could ever want: Kokoro’s magic, her nutrients, and shelter. Over the past day it has grown back to a decent enough size to occupy the entire space, but it is careful to not stretch out enough to be noticeable. Her womb even adapted itself to help the parasite, growing more tissues to better funnel her energy into what it thinks is her child. But even with the teen’s body being so accommodating for it, the Blobber wants more. 

Its tendrils slip up through her fallopian tubes. They squeeze through the two tiny tunnels and emerge to face the ovaries. Slime leaks from the ends of the tubes, her uterus overflowing with goo and spilling it out into the space between her organs. It finally dares to venture past the safety of the cervix again, sneaking down just a little past the border into the vagina. It would need this progress to be ready for Kokoro’s patrol.

Feeling confident, and more than a little vindictive, the Blobber decides to use its position to exert influence over the girl’s hormones. It creates new cravings: making the girl who is usually very health conscious yearn for more unhealthy foods that are really just want the slime finds appetizing. It sends signals to her brain to develop her body into that of a proper mother, starting lactation and growing her breasts to accommodate. As a bonus it takes control over her libido, pushing it into overdrive. The Blobber uses some of the magic it has absorbed to accelerate this process overnight, so that it would be able to abuse them the next day. 

~*~

Kokoro wakes up, mentally and physically a mess from the Blobber’s meddling. She still feels tired, but now she is hungry and hot as well. She stretches again, then looks over at her clock. Her face drops when she processes the time.

“I’M GONNA BE LATE!”

Kokoro scrambles to get ready, but struggles to find a bra that fits. She swaps them out frantically, but can’t seem to find a single one. 

“Nononono, how did I oversleep? I was supposed to wake up right before the barrier went up! Did I really sleep all night...?”

Unable to waste more time, she decides to just put on her uniform without the bra. It would have to do. She ties her hair up and races out the door.

On the way to school, Kokoro passes by a pastry shop. Her stomach growls, but she tries to ignore it.

“C’mon, HP, it’s not good for you,” she mutters. “You’re late as it is.”

As she passes it, the cravings only get worse. The Blobber is hungry, and it wont let the girl win. HP, struggling against her better judgement, relents and lets herself go to the shop.

“Welcome, what can I… wait, aren’t you the Heartful Punch?” the shopkeeper asks. It’s not long before he stops being starstruck though, and she speaks again in a more professional tone. “Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?”

“No time. I need a chocolate cake as quick as you can,” HP quickly says, trying to shove enough money on the counter. “To go.”

The baker shrugs and obliges, taking a medium sized sliced cake and placing it into a box. He barely puts it on the counter before HP snatches it up.

The shopkeeper tries to add: “Could I get a picture?” But the idol is already out the door with the cake and a plastic fork in hand. He scratches his head. “Isn’t she supposed to be the poster child of those workout supplements? Why is she buying such a big cake?” He wonders.

  
As soon as she is out of the shop, HP digs in. Relief washed over her as she wolfed down the sugary dessert, her mouth reveling in the tastes she held herself back from for so long. She eats bite after bite as she heads to school, in the complete bliss of fulfilling the craving the Blobber gave to her. Before she knows it, the whole cake is gone, and she’s able to hurry the rest of the way to school. 

“That’s gonna set me back a few weeks…”

Kokoro feels disgusted with herself. She broke her streak. She wipes off her mouth and puts a hand on her stomach. 

“Uuugh. I feel like I’ve gotten bigger already. What is wrong with me...?”

The Blobber takes the opportunity to expand a bit more, HP already convinced that it is her fault. It stretches her stomach a little, pushing on her insides and organs to better accommodate it.

HP clutches her abdomen. “I can already feel the stomachache, agh.”

~*~

Even with her hurrying, HP gets to class a bit late. The teacher shoots her a glare, but lets her sit down without saying anything. HP avoids her eyes, then sits down behind Undine.

Undine…

Undine turns around and smiles at Kokoro. “Did you have a good day off?”

HP’s heart melts from seeing Undine’s beautiful smile. She blushes and looks at her desk. She gets saved by the teacher doing a loud “A-hem,” then beginning the lesson.

Kokoro looks around in a daze. Her mind feels clouded by more primal desires. She looks at her partner sitting in front of her. Her eyes wander downwards, tracing her spine and soon came to rest on her ass. Her skirt was pulled into its crack, and her shirt had come slightly untucked, giving Kokoro a tiny window to see the top of her fittingly blue panties. All of this made Kokoro’s state worse. Hoping to control her feelings, she began to take deep, hot breaths. Her left hand moves up to remove the tie around her neck and unbutton some of the buttons on the top of her shirt, before she uses the piece of cloth that was her tie to fan herself. Her chest glistens from sweat. Her right hand meanwhile, sits firmly on her thigh as she uses all of her willpower to not let it go farther. Not in the middle of class. Kokoro thinks to herself that she can handle this, she sits with Undine all the time. Fights with her… kisses her… she just wishes she could take it a step farther and-

Her teacher snapped in front of her face. “HEY! I can tell when you're not writing anything in your notes. First coming in late, then talking in class, now you aren't paying attention. Did you at least do the homework? 

HP looks at the teacher. “Umm…”

The teacher continues her scolding. “That's what I thought. You might be a magical girl, but you don't get to slack off here. After your powers are gone, your education is all you will have left and-”

Kokoro is already zoned out again. She’s still looking at the teacher, but not listening to her words. Her attention was much more focused on how the teacher’s tube skirt hugged her hips, how it wrapped around her legs. How her shirt was just thin enough, just tight enough, that she could make out the shape of the bra underneath. Hearing her name again made her focus back on the words though.

“Kokoro…” The teacher sighs ”Go outside, splash some water in your face or something. Come back in when you are ready to learn.”

Kokoro looked down and gulped. She was already regretting her decision to go braless, as she could tell her nipples were very clearly poking through her shirt. She had also effectively opened up her shirt, violating several parts of the dress code that even her usual blazer-around-the-waist look didn’t dare to breach.

It was fine, she told herself. It’s just a bit of cleavage, nothing your costume doesn’t show. Still, as she got up for her walk of shame, the whispers of the girls in the back made her less confident.

Kokoro heads to the bathroom. She enters a stall and sat down to think, even though she didn’t need to use the bathroom at all. She just wants a place in private to think, that’s all. She tries thinking about what could be making her act up. Her thoughts drift to her day off yesterday.

Was it the break in her routine? Maybe the fact that she had broken one record of going out every night had pushed her to break her diet too. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it came from even before then. It had to be the other night with Undine, the day that made her so tired in the first place. But Undine was with her, and she looked just fine. That’s for sure, Kokoro muses. Undine looks damn fine.

Her thoughts drifting back to the water mahou, Kokoro’s mind became a bit fuzzy again. The way she smiled back at her in class, as if she didn’t care about all the mistakes Kokoro had made in the past few days. The mistakes she was still making, as her hand tugs on her shirt’s buttons more. As she pulls her panties down past her ankles, and then stretches a leg up to the side of the stall. Undine is all that fills Kokoro’s thoughts as she moves a hand under her skirt, over her freshly shaven crotch, and puts a finger inside. Then two. 

Kokoro thought of the way Undine looked in the blue dress she wore when they met at the park a week ago, how it let the light shine through, letting Kokoro see her silhouette beneath the fabric. Kokoro finds that her fingers aren’t enough anymore, looking through her backpack for something more. Taking out a relatively thick marker, she eagerly slides it in and uses her other hand to stimulate her clit. She speeds up, thrusting the marker in and out as she rotates her other hand faster and faster. Thinking about how Undine’s soft brown skin must look under all those clothes, how it would sound to hear her moan, and how the girl could use that control over water to ravage every inch of her body at once drives Kokoro over the edge. She lets out a loud, high pitched moan that echoes through the room and into the hallway as she climaxes, her legs shaking and her muscles involuntary contracting. She lays back, one leg still up and the marker still jittering halfway inside her. The violent orgasm stuns her, and it isnt for a while that she catches her breath, and comes back to herself.

“That was… really something…”

Kokoro is filled with shame. She feels like she used Undine. She just masturbated to her in the school bathroom, and yelled out a moan for everyone to hear. She hopes no one is walking down the hall. She meekly puts her panties back on, rebuttons her shirt, and heads back to class. 

The students stare at her as she walks in. She has loose strands of hair sticking out, and she is even more sweaty than before. She has dark spots on her shirt over where her nipples are. They all knew from the pokies and the cleavage she displayed walking out that she was in heat, but they didn’t think she would actually go and do something about it. Maybe this is some sort of dare, something she had to do after losing a bet. She sits down for class, avoiding eye contact with the other students.

  
~*~

Kokoro heads into the lunch room, staying out of sight from anyone she knows. She sits down and opens up her prepared lunch, staring at it for a few seconds. It just doesn’t seem appetizing to her. Her eyes trail over to the school’s counter, serving steak and mashed potatoes. She knows red meat is fatty, and that the side is undoubtedly filled with butter and cheese. Two things the girl would never allow into her body if she was in her right mind. All the same, she feels herself almost float over to get a portion. The smell of a real, non protein-powder based lunch fills her nose, making her salivate.

Kokoro tosses out her prepared lunch and sits back down again. She takes a nibble of her food. Just from that one taste she becomes ravenous. She was hungry before of course, but something is telling her to devour everything on her plate with as much gusto as she can muster. She starts shoveling the food faster, and eventually forgets about the world around her as she scarfs down the prey on her plate. By the time she finishes, she doesn’t notice that Undine has found her.

“Hey Kokoro, sorry about the teacher yelling at you in class, some of that was my fault… are you at least feeling better today?” Undine says.

“Wagh!” Kokoro leaps out of her seat and throws her fork, narrowly missing Undine. When she comes to her senses, she apologizes profusely. She tenses up, still feeling guilty about how she let her thoughts about undine run wild in the bathroom. “I’m- well, definitely not as tired today.”

Undine laughs. “Great, last night was painfully boring without you there.”

Undine’s laugh instantly helps Kokoro feel safe. She does her best to hide her blush by looking to the left when Undine scoots up next to her right arm.

The rest of the lunch period goes by like any other day as the rest of their little club joins to chat at the table.

  
~*~

The slime takes all of what the teen girl has to offer and more. It greedily bathes in her magic, and its gluttony is at full strength to take the fats and carbs from her meal meant for a human child. It has fully infested the young girl’s uterus and taken revenge for her original victory. To celebrate, it decides to leave the girl with just enough juice for one more night, a night it plans to have fun.

It’s swollen and engorged, having not been able to grow its volume proportional to its stolen power. No longer needing complete subtlety, it expands, putting pressure on her inner walls and pushing her stomach out just a tiny bit. It plans to make use of the sensitive area below later, but couldn’t just yet. It needed to ride in her a little longer, to make her ready for the blob to get out when she was asleep again.

  
~*~

Kokoro steps into the locker room after school to get ready for the MGPTC. After unbuttoning her shirt for the second time that day, she slid her skirt off and took a look at herself in the mirror. She cups her breasts in her hands. 

“Are they… bigger?” She wonders to herself.

It would certainly explain why none of her bras fit that morning. She considers if this was good or bad. On the good side, it could help with marketing (as disgusted by that part of her job as she is, it does mean more money), and... maybe Undine would like them.

The downsides were that it could make fighting a bit harder, and she’ll need to buy a ton of new clothes. At least her mahou outfit would always fit perfectly.

The comparably small matter of her breasts leaves her mind immediately as she looks down at her stomach. Her jaw drops to the floor. No more was her perfect figure, her chiseled abs now replaced by a stomach that slightly bulged out. She didn’t look fat, but the core muscles from just a day before being gone is more than a little alarming. She puts a hand to her stomach, feeling how it was now soft and a little bit squishy, as opposed to its past hard and firm texture. There’s no way just one day of skipping training, some cake, and a school lunch could completely wipe away her years of exercising, right? Kokoro isn’t sure. She laments about how much she had betrayed her routine, how her will had repeatedly lapsed. 

After the small crisis, Kokoro drags herself back to reality. This was nothing she couldn’t fix. The longer she waited, the less she would be able to train. She hardens herself, puts on her workout clothes, and steps outside. Crying and self pity wouldn’t help her be a good protector of the city.

HP trains hard, making sure to focus on her abs in her workouts. She spends a disproportionate amount of time doing crunches, planks, and leg raises. She makes sure to send Undine away with Vedika, knowing she might impair her ability to focus again. 

The Blobber lets her feel like she was making progress, for now.

  
~*~

Undine holds Kokoro’s hand as they walk out to the city streets. Now in the magically granted clothes that fit perfectly, she is feeling more confident than before. The pair heads along their route, searching for monsters. Kokoro looks over at Undine and pauses.

“Hey Undine,” she says, “Do you notice anything… different about me?”

“Different…?” Undine looks her over for a minute, then snaps her eyes to Kokoro’s. “N-no, you look the same as always, Kokoro…” Her eyes are definitely trembling, and her blush is plainly obvious.

Kokoro nods, then starts walking again. She noticed Undine was absolutely looking at her chest before she stopped. Maybe whatever happened won’t be so bad, she thinks. 

Turning a corner, they see a group of purple, disk-like things each no bigger than a bowling ball rolling towards them. Undine thinks fast and waves her hand to smash them against the barrier with a wave attack. One manages to avoid the attack and bounces up into the air, heading straight for Kokoro. She sends it into the ground with a backhand, leaving a crack in the asphalt. 

Having crushed the other members of its group, Undine looks back at her teammate.

Undine applauds Kokoro’s hit. “Nice!” She then turns and continues down the path, confident that the more experienced pink mahou could take the last one with no trouble. 

Kokoro feels something, a faint heat in her crotch. It was happening again, but she wouldn’t let it control her this time. Inside her, the Blobber was starting to stir, and it’s determined to make the rest of her night hell. Steadying herself, HP gave the disk a good stomp, finishing it off.

HP then hurries up to the former Team Alchemical girl, who is quick to tease her. “Were you lonely last night?”

“I fell asleep pretty early, believe it or not. Even with all that I STILL slept in,” HP responds.

“Wow, you do always talk about getting a good night's sleep, but that’s a bit over the top,” Undine continues to tease. 

Next the pair came upon a large canine monster, with disproportionately large teeth. Its flytrap-like jaws snap at them a few times when they approach it, punctuated by a low growl. It crouches down, getting into a fighting stance. 

Undine starts to conjure up an orb of water. HP smirks and starts to move towards it, but her legs nearly buckle as she feels something she didn't expect. Inside her, the part of the Blobber that extended down delicately tickles the inside of her vagina, just enough for her to feel a jolt of pleasure up her body. Kokoro almost falls down from the sensation, but does her best to ignore it and face the threat at hand. 

The canine monster lunges at Kokoro. She uses both hands to grab each part of it’s jaw and pry it open, digging her heels in as it pushes her back. Undine tries to force a blast of water into its mouth, but Kokoro loses her footing from another gentle touch of the Blobber. The dog’s mouth snaps shut, and it pins her underneath it. Hoping to help her downed teammate, Undine instead opts to use the torrent of water to knock the beast on it’s side, freeing Kokoro from it’s clutches. 

Kokoro gets back to her feet. “Thanks for the save, let's switch it up! Let me flank it!”

“Gotcha,” Undine shouts as she gathers her water back around her. 

The dog turns back to Kokoro, but its attention is stolen when Undine hits it with a few small blasts. It turns, giving Heartful Punch the opening she needs. She fully commits, leaping and winding back her fist for her signature attack.

As her foot is just about to finish pushing off, it happens again, and even worse than before. The Blobber is not delicate this time, giving Kokoro more stimulation as it thrusts downwards and almost pokes all the way out to her magical outfit’s pink panties. It quickly retracts, giving her a second hit of pleasure. Kokoro’s jump is interrupted and she falls to the ground with her ass in the air, not even making it to the dog.

“Kokoro!” Undine yells, clearly afraid. Her pink pupils shine brightly, and the water she was using before to merely distract it shred through the canine monster, wiping it away. “Are you okay?! I didn't see what happened!”

Kokoro can’t admit something is wrong and risk being kept from training again. She has to keep going out, or her state would only get worse, she thought. “I-I’m fine, I think that dog monster had some sort of telekinetic ability or something. I-” 

Kokoro’s justification is interrupted by a moan as she feels it again.

Undine looks at Kokoro with concern. “Are you sure you are-”

Kokoro grabs Undine and pulls her in for a kiss. Undine is surprised, but quickly accepts her girlfriend’s lips as they connect. Kokoro feels even more desperate the longer the kiss goes on, forcing herself to pull away before her hornyness gets the better of her. “We should… finish our patrol.”

Undine is a bit dazed by the kiss. “Y-yeah…”

HP follows behind Undine, letting her take the lead. She grows increasingly frustrated as the Blobber continues to edge her. She walks unsteadily, occasionally stumbling and trying to hide it so Undine wouldn't notice. Her juices soak through her panties and trail down her legs, which she tries to keep as closed as possible. Finally getting a bit lucky, Kokoro and her partner manage to avoid running into any more groups of monsters, and the patrol finally ends.

~*~

Kokoro presses her legs together more as she takes small steps into the dorms. Her face is completely red, she is covered in sweat, and her heart shaped eyes dilate. Suzy groggily looks up at her. “You good?”

Kokoro’s words are punctuated by moans. “Ye-ah-yep!”

Suzy isn’t fooled, but lets her in anyway. Kokoro makes her way to her room, letting the door close behind her. Her clothes hit the floor before it even clicks shut. Kokoro’s patience was drained away much earlier in the night, and it’s time to get to business. She yanks open her underwear drawer, digging through the clothes and grabbing what she had hidden at the bottom. She pulls it out: a long, thick, fittingly pink studded dildo. She never used it much, but today it would earn its keep. She leaps onto her bed with glee, eager to get going. She thinks to herself that maybe if she got it all out of her system tonight, it wouldn't be as bad tomorrow. She lays down and spreads her legs.

Kokoro shoves it straight in. She is far beyond the point of foreplay after being edged all night. She immediately started thrusting it in and out, and moans with pleasure. The people in the nearby rooms could probably hear, but she didn't care. As she felt the orgasm coming she sped up, rotating her clit with her other hand. 

Kokoro cums harder than ever has before. She cries out and lets the feeling wash over her as her whole body trembles and twitches. Her breathing is rapid and unsteady, every exhale an audible expression of bliss. Her skin is wet from sweat, and the bed underneath her crotch is soaked through the sheets. On any other day, this would be more than enough, but not this time. She has more in her.

Kokoro fucks herself in every position. From behind, from in front, doggystyle, sitting down, standing up, against the kitchen table, against the counter, and even tries while upside down. She brings out porn, she thinks about not just Undine, but past lovers as well. She thinks of all the girls she knows of, every girl in her club and more. She uses not just her pink dildo but also her fingers, and anything else she can find. She uses some of the tools in her kitchen, she tries grinding against pillows. She does it all.

After cumming too many times to count, Kokoro lies on her bed, which is completely soiled from her juices. “I guess, ha, this is... a workout too...”

But Kokoro isn't done yet. The Blobber has made sure that her brain was flooded with more than enough hormones to drive her wild. She concentrates, and transforms.

Her outfit materializes over her body. Instantly, the sweat is cleared away, the fatigue is gone, and she’s ready to start all over. And this time, she’s magically enhanced. Kokoro reaches under her skirt and moves her panties to the side. It’s going to be a long night.

Much later, Kokoro is exhausted again. She had just finished trying out how the dildo felt like when doing a standing split and thinks she might just be done for the night. Her skin glistens with sweat again, her fingers a bit wrinkly from being drenched in sweat and vaginal juice. The poor sex toy looks like it’s about to fall apart. She moves over to her bed, feeling the sheets. 

“...How am I supposed to sleep on this? It's... soaked.”

Contemplating the consequences of her own actions, Kokoro feels the now familiar lick of the Blobber inside her. 

“I guess I have one more to do tonight, huh?” She said aloud. She sat on the bed again, thinking that one more might as well be on the sheets since she will need to strip the bed anyways. 

The Blobber, meanwhile, figures that it is time to finish things up with a bang. Kokoro is already delirious from fighting, using up her magic power to transform and recover, and of course, cumming nonstop all night. It no longer needs to hold back on her. She is in just the state the Blobber needs her to be in. It rubs up against her vaginal walls, touching every single nerve. It changes up its pattern every once in a while to prevent the girl from being able to get used to it.

Outside, Kokoro gasps. She falls back, feeling the sudden assault on her insides. “W-what i-is g-going on?!?” She yells and moans, trying to catch her breath.

Her whole body vibrates, and she can barely get the words out. She reaches a hand down to her pussy, trying to feel inside. The Blobber decides to mess with her, and retreats back, ceasing it’s activity.

“H-huh?”

Even more confused, and a little disappointed, Kokoro sits up. She lifts her skirt to try to see what exactly is going on down there, but is quickly knocked back down when the Blobber starts up again, even more bold. It twists tendrils around inside her pussy, even going as far as to reach one just far enough out to latch underneath her clitoral hood and directly stimulate the sensitive nub. Kokoro is at her limit, and she climaxes. Her back arches and her hands dig into the sheets, her renowned strength ripping the parts she holds onto. Her toes curl, her head rears back, and she lets out a scream that could wake the whole neighborhood. Her outfit poofs away, and she collapses on the bed, unconscious. 

  
~*~

The Blobber is ready to leave its host. It pulls in what remaining magic she had left, down to the last drop. It squeezes itself back through her cervix, and reaches out of her opening. As it drains from her womb, it contemplates its existence. Before, it operated on instinct alone. It simply tried to go after the nearest humans, and fight against the magical girls. But after merging with Heartful Punch’s egg, it feels… more independent. It can think things through better. Has it evolved? Previously, it would have given the girl a contact wound severe enough to snuff her out, but now… It does not see the point. It’s more interested in amassing power. It oozes out of her, pooling itself onto the soggy bed. The slime is a brilliant pink and blue instead of the sickly green it was before. It feels like it could take on the whole city alone. The Blobber looks at the girl. There is one more thing it wants to do, one last thing it wants to take from her. It moves directly over her body recklessly. Unlike before, it doesn't even care if she wakes up, though it knows she won’t.

The Blobber covers her entire torso, sticking out of her pussy, and stretching up over her chest. It slides over her delicate nipples, and begins to suck. Milk flows from her breasts as one final gift to the Blobber, one last thing to steal. It was going to take her for all it could get. It dissolves the white liquid inside itself, enjoying the product of the girl’s now motherly body. She belonged to the Blobber, she owed it after what she had done to it two nights ago. After draining her tits dry, it crawls off and slides down to the floor, pulling it’s last tendrils out of her crotch. She was no use anymore, and had nothing left to offer.

The Blobber slips under the door, into the hallway. It comes to a realization, something that it didn't consider before. It was in a building. It isn't used to the idea. All it’s time had been spent either trying to get through the barrier, trying to fight, or inside Kokoro. It was so occupied with using the girl to recover that it never realized that it had accomplished its original goal. It processes this, and realized that it was in the perfect position. It was in a building full of sleeping, vulnerable mahous.

The Blobber splits itself into parts like it had when fighting the duo. Each small piece of its hivemind creeps through the dorms and chooses a girl to slip into. A girl to feed from. That night, every mahou living in the Futures Promise dorms gets their own personal parasite which swims around in their wombs, absorbing their power.

  
~*~

Kokoro wakes up, still covered in sweat. The gross bed-juice clings to her as she gets up, prompting Kokoro to make a face and try to wipe it away. It just gets on her hand, and she shakes it to flick it off. “Bleh!” 

She books it to the shower, spraying off the residue left on her from last night. Kokoro feels so much better today than the past two. For the first time since, her head is clear, and she is herself again. She hums a bit as she washes herself, finally feeling good. When she gets out of the shower the mirror is fogged over, and the walls are damp with moisture. She dries herself off, and stretches a bit. She is Very sore from last night, but is in too good of a mood to let it get her down. She gets dressed in her school uniform, and heads out. Maybe she should fuck herself more often, she muses.

HP smiles as she heads into her school. She notices everyone staring at her, and feels a pang of guilt as she remembers she will need to deal with the consequences of yesterday’s shenanigans. She finds Undine at her locker, but she just looks at Kokoro with a look of complete horror on her face. 

“Kokoro, you… oh no…”

Kokoro looks at her confused. “What's the matter?”

Undine puts a hand over her mouth, her eyes starting to water. “Y-you aged out??”

Kokoro furrows her brow, confused. “What?” She uses her hand to bring her hair in front of her eyes. It is jet black.

Kokoro just stares at it in shock. It couldn't be real. There was no way. She falls onto her butt. She can’t have aged out yet, she still had so much to do. She still has to help Undine, she still has to look for the purple girl. It can't just end like this…

Undine, holding back her own tears, tries to comfort Kokoro. “It will be okay just… just…” She searches for words that would help, but they don’t come.

  
~*~


End file.
